


L e m o n a d e

by Bakatsu03



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakatsu03/pseuds/Bakatsu03
Summary: When Author san gets ideas, they make a book on smut of One Piece Characters. Not canon and I don't own the material. This is supposed to be read after my stuff from my other fanfic, Sail!Non canon.Its gay smut. BL. Yaoi.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/You, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Everyone/You, Monkey D. Luffy/You, Reader/Everyone, Roronoa Zoro/You, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Piercing Eyes

[M/N][L/N] P.O.V

I could feel Mihawk's gaze on my back. There was no denying that he was watching my every move as I trained until I was panting. Only for it to not be enough. Glancing over to Zoro, he was still putting in his hardest so I continued on. It's hard to tell when night came on this foggy island. The Kuraigana Island. That didn't mean I could stop whenever so I continued practicing my moves, ensuring that Haki was imbued in my sword. Even when I concentrated, I could still feel those piercing eyes.

Those damn beautiful eyes that could pierce into me.

The time passed until Mihawk pet up on his training and beckoned Zoro and I inside where I helped prepare dinner. Dinner went by smoothly despite Perona and Zoro having a stare off over the last portion of fish. I sighed at their childish behaviour before getting up and splitting in two, handing each half. Then, I collapsed into my chair, taking a glass of red wine with me that Mihawk happened to be drinking, he swirled his drink. I drank a lot of wine but not enough to be drunk. His gaze was briefly on me again before he returned it to his wine glass while I excused myself from the table.

Those same eyes trailed after my figure before I turned around the corner. Getting ready for bed, I heard a knock on my door so I opened it and as expected, it was Mihawk. His gaze was on me which made me feel irritated so I told him to stop which made him stoically apologize. I beckoned Mihawk in and onto my bed before I closed the door behind him. I'm glad I picked the room the furthest away from everyone else since I don't want anyone hearing what's going to happen tonight. He had made himself comfortable already.

"This thing is irritating to wear, dumbass. Why'd you like black lingerie so much?"

"I know it would look good on you."

Climbing onto the the bed, I stood on my knees before undoing the buttons one by one before holding my pyjamas to reveal the lingerie Mihawk got for me a while back. I tilted my head to the side, inviting him to mark my body and he did but not before a passionate kiss which left me panting. I could feel his hot lips on my body, kissing my neck before moving to my shoulders. My skin felt hot and I began undoing Mihawk's jacket before taking off his top.

Mihawk moved his mouth to whisper into my ear while I did the work. I loved it when he talked to me in Spanish even though I didn't understand most of it but his deep voice made up for that. I cursed at him and possibly myself for not knowing. I would need to learn some time. Steadying myself, I moved onto unbuttoning his pants. I reached to put a hand into his pants but he pushed me onto my back.

"Fuck Mihawk"

"Mi amor, you're so hasty tonight"

"S-Shut up, I'll kill you dumba-"

I never finished my sentence since Mihawk gave me exactly what I wanted. His hands roaming lovingly all over my body, bringing out all sorts of sounds from my mouth. Most being incoherent and dirty as he worked downwards, making sure to touch every sensetive spot. His hands were too skilled and smooth. His eyes glanced up at me before kissing my just above pelvic area. It was such a turn on watching his bring out my cock into his mouth despite my protests to do something. Those piercing eyes looking at me.

"Tú eres lindo. You can stay there and look pretty all night, mi amor."


	2. Headcanon: Moster Trio.

Kinks I feel like some characters would have I'm starting off with Strawhats. All characters are above 18 and 20 here.

Luffy:

• Loves sucking (M/N)'s dick and enjoys it when the gesture is returned.  
•Biting, hickeys and just general love bites are very normal especially in the beginning when Luffy is learning. He might be more on the biting side before changing to hickeys.  
• Tends to overstimulate his partner because he just keeps going and can't stop. He's got too much stamina.  
•On a scale of 1 to 10 on how rough he is... Solid 8  
•11/10 for stamina. Don't expect to keep up.  
•Very experimental after he loses his innocence. Lots of different positions would be tried and some different locations. Sex on the beach.  
•Quite sloppy and messy.  
•Still doesn't understand dirty talk and just says whatever is at the top of his mind.

"Fuck Luffy! I can't anymore please!"

"Just one more...(M/N)"

"That's what you said last time!"

Zoro:  
• I feel like there's two versions of Zoro. Soft Zoro and Rough Zoro.  
• For Rough Zoro, seeing (M/N) spar against him and seeing his shirtless body glisten with sweat under the sun gets him going. Will push the feeling back until the training is over.  
•After that when (M/N) is showering though, he would fuck him right there unless (M/N) is sore but that could lead to soft sex.  
•Unintentionally would praise (M/N) occasionally during sex especially for the bigger things.  
•Goes crazy if (M/N) sucks him off in the shower especially since he doesn't have to do much clean up.  
•Would totally fuck him against the wall after that.

"Fuck (M/N), you look good taking my cock."

"S-Shut up!"

•Soft Zoro, would be much more careful and lead to more gentle fucking.  
•(M/N) would ride his dick with his legs wrapped around Zoro's waist.  
•He'll get the cum out afterwards, leading to an extra orgasm for (M/N) as Zoro fingers him. He likes hitting his prostrate with those rough fingers.

"Y-You dumbass! Ah! Don't touch there!"

"Here?"

"Fuck!"

•Sleepy sex and cockwarming Zoro seems like a thing that would happen.  
• Wake him up by giving him a blowjob and he'll be ready to go.

Sanji:  
•He's nice to ladies but not as much to (M/N).  
•A higher chance of rough fucking with Sanji in his kitchen on the table if (M/N) refuses too eat or being a teasing little shit.  
•Accidentally burned (M/N) with his cigarette when it fell out of his mouth once when he was fucking.  
•Learned not to smoke in more intimate moments like that.  
•Felt bad but led to Sanji being extra gentle for a whole weak at least. Constantly makes sure (M/N) is enjoying himself in bed and plenty on aftercare in the bathtub which leads to bathtub sex. They're bodies facing towards one another and slowly fucking with long kisses.  
•No food sex, Sanji doesn't waste food.  
• The most gentle out of the three and will treat (M/N) like a king during aftercare.

"You're so good (M/N)..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Yeah, so this is just what I think they'll be likely to do. Feel free to request for some kinks you want to see and who it's with. Thanks for reading!


	3. Mihawk and Shanks

Mihawk:

•Classic romance  
•Feels like (M/N) is dating a vampire occasionally. Don't worry Mihawk can be seen in a mirror but he does occasionally.  
•Quiet man but does talk in the bedroom with praises and the occasional moans.  
• Mirror sex is a thing with him.  
•Mihawk likes being face to face when he makes love so a mirror just lets him get a better view of everything.  
•Loves black lingerie.  
•Goes slow until the end but even then, he's in control.  
•Light bondage with silk is a thing as well.  
•Aftercare is great and is nice time to cuddle.  
•Has fucked (M/N) on the piano.  
•Cockwarming is a thing in the library by the fireplace, curled up on the loveseat.

"You look good on your knees"

"Shut up and let me suck you off."

Shanks:

•Sly man  
•There's like three different types of Shanks to me.  
•Drunk Shanks would mean (M/N) is more likely to have public sex and get touched all over by Shanks especially ass. He's such an ass guy but even more when he's drunk.  
•Drunk Shanks is a rough sloppy guy in bed especially with one arm.  
•He wouldn't make it to the bed before just fucking (M/N) into the floor.  
•Drunk Shanks is loud.  
•So much degradation and praise.  
•Less teasing

"Such a pretty slut for me. Take it like a good slut. Oh fuck, I'm so drunk but I love it"

Normal Shanks

•Love it when (M/N) rides him but remember that Shanks is truly in control.  
•Bind and cuff him. He loves it.  
•Not as loud.  
•So much teasing and edging.  
•So much overstimulation from the teasing and love. (M/N) has cried once because it was too much.  
•May have one arm but he will fuck (M/N) till he can't walk.  
•Seriously in love, needs his hand on (M/N)'s body at all times.  
•Not as likely to have public sex but will still have an arm around his lover's waist.

"I love when you look at me when we make love."

"Shut up, loverboy."

Serious Shanks.

•After a serious situation and Shanks needs to let some frustration with (M/N)'s consent, he would fuck (M/N) over and over until (M/N) passes out.  
•Overstimulation from too much fucking.  
•Extremely quiet during this. Only a low groan when he cums.  
•During this, he fucks (M/N) doggy style.  
•Rough, hard, never-ending.  
•Don't call him captain during this. He would go crazy and pound harder.

"Captain!"

"..."

"Ah! Fuck! Captain! Harder please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Poly Mihawk and Shanks

•Somehow things work out really well with Mihawk's cold nature and Shanks's bubbly one.  
•Even though Shanks is off being a Yonko, it still works out with Shanks occasionally sleeping with other people until he realised that he only wants (M/N) and Mihawk. He couldn't do it anymore so started visiting more frequently.  
•Sex is spicy and loving.  
•Unlike Mihawk, he doesn't appreciate the lingerie (M/N) wears as much as Mihawk but admits it looks sexy. He just prefers it on the floor.

"I love undressing you with my eyes but even more with my hand." Mihawk whispers.

• Mihawk is the balance for Shanks not to go overboard when edging (M/N) and overstimulating him.  
• If Mihawk notices that it's too much  
then he'll stop Shanks.  
• Alcoholic Trio.  
• Shanks is so into the mirror sex at all. He can see how well he's fucking (M/N) into the bedsheets.  
•Mihawk likes watching (M/N) ride Shanks before joining in.

"A bit late to the party, you know? (M/N) is too spent." Shanks said.

"I had fun watching." Mihawk simply says.

•Shanks learns cockwarming when he walks in on the two sharing wine while reading a book together by the fireplace in the library.  
•Found it odd that (M/N) was on Mihawk's lap wearing Mihawk's coat.  
•He saw everything as he got closer and asked why they weren't moving at all.  
•That's when he learned and immediately got hooked after he tried but really bad at it.

"Oh. Oh. Oh shit, this is amazing!" Shanks mumbles.

"Yeah, it's why we do it loverboy. Stop moving, will you?" (M/N) commands

•Cockwarming with Shanks happens after sex which Mihawk is happy with. Occasionally it'll be with Mihawk but mostly Shanks.  
•Mihawk and (M/N) like cockwarming when they cuddle.  
•Occasionally when serious Shank needs to de-stress, Mihawk will just watch as he pounds (M/N) into the bed. This is the only time he's seen (M/N) be completely submissive and obedient. He has had to step in and seperate the two which makes normal Shanks come back once (M/N) has had enough and uses the safe word.  
•Loving sex in the bathtub after that.

"Captain! S-Stop! Shanks! I can't! Red! R-red-!" (M/N) moans.

"That's enough, Shanks. You've gone five rounds straight."

"...Sorry. How did I not realise-" Shanks was cut off

"Shanks. Cuddle. Now. Mihawk, you too." (M/N) demanded, flipping over and opening his arms.

"Cute.." Shanks mumbled

"Shut up or you'll get kicked out." (M/N) glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Shanks makes the whole thing kinky-


	5. Marco and Ace

Marco:  
•Calm relationship and no arguments but that being said...  
•Marco is a gentle beast in bed.  
•Sex is very hot and not just cause of Marco's flames. It's the flirting.  
•Starts off after Marco has had his occasional smoke before running his hands all over (M/N)'s body downwards to his thighs.  
•Marco is a quite a slow but rough lover. Don't worry he can pick up the pace easily.  
•Loves when (M/N) jumps onto Marco and wraps his legs around Marco. He can't help but fuck him while standing.  
•Thigh man. Thighs get him going. Be careful wearing booty shorts. He'll be extra rough that night.  
•Glasses. He loves them.  
•Sexy hot librarian. He loves it and can't help but be a smooth flirt.  
•Loves it when (M/N) tries to be cool and quiet. Only for Marco to make him a moaning mess.

"(M/N)-yoi, you look really good."

"Hm? Thanks."

"So good that I might need a little help."

"Huh?"

"I think I might need to do some revising in private with your help specifically"

"Eh? You wanna fuck- oh shit you do"

Ace

•Flame boi.  
•Be careful so he won't burn the bed during sex.  
•Shy at first but that quickly goes away and then he becomes a touchy and slightly too horny person.  
•Specifically has a thing for ass.  
•Hand likes to rest there all the damn time.  
•Soft dom but also gets really sensitive easily.  
•Cums way too fast sometimes if he's horny, has to control himself  
•Loves it when (M/N) completely dominates him.

"P-Please (M/N)! Fuck- Fuck- Fuck! I promise not to take the cookies again! Ah!" Ace begs

"How about no? There's nothing you can do about it"

(M/N) teased pulling off Ace, leaving Ace to beg for more but (M/N) felt bad and gave back in so instead he rode Ace while Ace was handcuffed with Sea Stone. Ace loved it though although he was embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi which paring do you wanna see next? Thanks for being so patient with me!


	6. Katakuri

•Remember that he is a mochi man so things can get sticky  
•If (M/N) is being too rambunctious then Katakuri will bind him by turning his surroundings into mochi  
•Unfortunately or fortunately, that can lead to more compromising positions since (M/N) will be struggling.  
•If he struggles too much, I feel like his clothes might get pulled off slightly with the mochi.  
•Katakuri immediately makes sure that no one is looking. Can't have anyone seeing his wife like this  
•Then on, Katakuri has always wanted to try it in the bedroom and (M/N) lets him when he finds out because he's curious too.

The somewhat serious tension in the air from Katakuri's words made (M/N) ponder for a bit before giving a firm answer which only shocked Katakuri. He wasn't expecting (M/N) to be so alright with it since (M/N) likes to ride him. Not that he has a problem with it.

"Kinky, I like it." (M/N) teased.

"I expected that." Katakuri replied calmly

"Hey let me finish. I'm letting you cause I trust you. You're ...pretty gentle and I guess I kinda like it when you take control sometimes." (M/N) admitted rather shyly.

"Could.. Could you say that again?" Katakuri predicted it and heard it clearly yet he wanted to hear it again.

"No way! I didn't say nothing dumbass! You big dumbass!" (M/N) stuck out his tongue as he got embarrassed with being soft.

"You're really adorable, you know that?" Katakuri said honestly and wanting a reaction from (M/N)

"W-What where is this coming from you- you!" (M/N) sputtered getting more red

"Dumbass?" Katakuri finished rather smugly

"Shut up..."

•Size difference. Katakuri is a really big strong muscular dude and only few come close in height. Katakuri thought he wanted a partner around his height but he's able to shrink to a more suitable size with careful control. Still he's taller than most even when half his height.  
•This led to a new thing Katakuri liked. The way he stretches (M/N) out every time they make love. He loves feeling every part of (M/N).  
•Loves how small (M/N) is despite him being average height.  
•Feels even greater during sex. Just loves how he's got so much strength over you but would never hurt you.  
•Definitely have broken the bed. Brulé got it fixed though to a stronger one.  
•Both (M/N) and Katakuri didn't realize it at first.

"Ah fuck Kata! I! I love you! Fuck fuck!"

"I love you too" Katakuri replied despite how shocked he was. He felt (M/N)'s hands reach to his face and kiss him which he returned while he rolled his hips to meet Katakuri's thrusts. Katakuri couldn't help but go even harder after that declaration of love especially when (M/N) was begging for it with kisses. The bed broke and even though he was shocked, he continued on since he really needed (M/N).

Next morning

"Love birds..." Was the only comment Brulé gave.

•I feel like Katakuri still be insecure sometimes about his face in bed so he would hide it in (M/N)'s neck while leaving little bites.  
•Feel like he has a thing to see how loud he can get (M/N) to be because he thinks that the louder (M/N) is, the more he's enjoying it just as he is.  
•Problem is (M/N) is actually really quiet in bed, poor thing is too shy and is too tense. He doesn't want his tsundere personality to fall apart. He does become loud though as he nears his climax which is when Katakuri really gets going. He loves the sounds-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I could go on a rant with Katakuri- Bae. Anyways thanks for reading! I'm gonna do Killer and Kid next! See you soon!


	7. Kid and Killer

Eustass Captain Kid  
•Angry sex quite a lot. I mean, he's a very angry man. For some reason, you too weren't even fighting yet he's just into angry sex. It's kinda hard for him to be soft.  
•(M/N) doesn't even argue that much but Kid is just a very angry person naturally. It's his first reaction to everything.  
•(M/N) can soften Kid's heart though so it ends up a bit like a relationship with a big tsundere and a less tsun but more angry one.  
•Kid learns eventually that (M/N) is a big teasing tsun and he uses it against him with snarky remarks.  
•Passionate sex all the time. He can go for quite a few rounds but he burns steam quickly.  
•Loves receiving head from (M/N). He's not that good at returning the favour but the passion makes up for it.  
•Praises and degrades at the same time

"Hm? Not good 'nough?" (M/N) questioned.

"I think you could do better if you were on your knees." Kid smirked

"How are you always so fucking horny?" (M/N) questioned in disbelief

"Not all the time!" Kid yelled

"Please calm yourself-

"Let's fuck!"

"Right here?! No way-"

•Semi public sex might happen because Kid needs sex too badly.

Killer

•Sometimes wears the mask during sex. He's an insecure killing machine but (M/N) understands.  
•Likes lingerie. Especially pastel. Something so contrasting about his own gothic look that could kill makes him soft.  
•Please touch Killer's hair during sex, he really gets going. He loves it. Great aftercare too.  
•Decent stamina and great control.  
•Clothed sex happens too occasionally.  
•He's rough but can control it if it's too much.  
•After he's more comfortable taking off the mask, he's more romantic too during sex.  
•Imagine passionate romantic sex under the moonlight on the balcony of a private inn after just having dinner with Killer that he made. Spaghetti of course. Where no one could see.  
•He does leave marks all over but he'll treat them.

"Mmm...Killer?" (M/N) asked sleepily after going three rounds straight

"Hm?" Killer hummed running his fingers through (M/N)'s hair

"...Thanks for today"

"It's not much. We should eat together more often."

"Killer, I love you but I'm gonna end up having sex with you too much like that...gonna get addicted to your dick"

"I see no problem in that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why am I weak for Killer and Kid? Especially Killer, like I imagined the spaghetti scene like in Lady and The Tramp. Loved that movie. I jist realised, how have I not done Law yet- Thanks for reading!


	8. Law

Trafalgar D. Water Law

•How did two secret tsuns end up together?  
•Both are teases so it's a miracle that they really got together. (M/N) is in it for Bepo. Possibly for Law too but Bepo.  
•Law is someone is see who draws out his stamina as long as possible. Edging (M/N) multiple times. He can't help but enjoy the frustrated look on his face.  
•It's the best for (M/N) when he comes though. Law knows the body really well as a doctor. Especially (M/N)'s too well. Every spot and where to tease. Where to edge (M/N) just far enough.  
•(M/N) swears he sees stars sometimes.  
•Honestly, the two don't have sex that often compared to others like Shanks and Kidd. They're pretty relaxed.  
•Law loves to tease though but never in public. That's too risky.  
•Light bondage in the bedroom or on the desk Law works at too. Never with strings though.  
•If (M/N) is bratty then he'll just tie him up and either have him cockwarm or tease (M/N) until he's horny before leaving him tied to the bed or even table if he's that bratty.  
•Sleepy, tired sex has definitely happened in the bathtub when Law was just too exhausted so he let (M/N) lead. Gently riding Law in the bathtub before helping Law out. Rare moment Law is vulnerable.  
•Decent at aftercare and since (M/N) is one of the few he trust, he falls asleep quickly.  
•Trail his tattoos, he loves it.

"...your tattoos are kinda cool I guess" (M/N) mumbled as his fingers traced over the one on Law's chest before slamming down his hips again in the bath. Law letting out a satisfied groan before before his face into (M/N)'s neck.

"Oh really?" Law groaned lowly

"Mhm..." (M/N) hummed, slamming his hips back down again.

"Do you want to get one?" Law suggested, panting slightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I could go on a rant with Law. They do get romantic while being kinky shits together. Honestly a really good match for (M/N). Thanks for reading!


	9. Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Eat you up  
> Warnings: 18+ as it's NSFW, consensual sex,

[M/N] P.O.V

"Hey Luffy? I have food from Sanji"

I called out as I entered the cabin. Luffy miraculously got sick after eating a lot of weird berries on an island and now he had a fever. I had gotten food from Sanji to give to Luffy while he isolated from most other people. Only Zoro and I were allowed in due to our resilience against illnesses. My eyes slowly drifted into the cabin that had a hammock bed and found Luffy sleeping. I sighed and walked over to give him his food and he woke up when it was very close. The weird surprise though was that he told me to set it aside.

"(M/N), I want to do weird things with you... feels weird."

"Care to elaborate, captain?" I asked skeptically

"Don't know... wanna put it in you, my dick. Again and again. Pleaaase? We already do it a bit"

"Luffy, calm down. You're not in the right state of mind and there's no way you're fucking me in this state."

"Pleaase?" Luffy asked rather cutely.

"Only when you're better, now eat up captain" I smiled.

Sure enough, Luffy got over it in a few days which led to him pouncing me immediately and dragging me to the cabin so he could finally fuck me. I'm surprised he was even that patient when he's usually the opposite. It started showing how eager though when he was when he tried ripping off my clothes before I pulled him off and pushed him onto the bed. I didn't want to ruin my clothes and I should make this more enjoyable so I started pulling off my clothes rather in front of Luffy.

It started with my shirt which I pulled over my head. He seemed rather entranced by it and brought me closer by grabbing my side before kissing my body. I threw my shirt across the room before working on my pants by unbuttoning the and unzipping it before pulling Luffy closer and kissing him. He was still getting the hang of kissing but he clearly had the enthusiasm for it. I ran one hand up his body and over his scar before pulling away slightly to throw my pants as well as my boxers to the side. I worked quickly and got Luffy undressed too but still cherished it.

Luffy was getting slightly red but he was still excited about this. I pushed him down onto the bed on his back before pushing apart his thighs with another quick kiss as well before going down to suck on his cock. Taking it in my mouth, I began licking and sucking the tip while toying with the base, making Luffy flinch. I slowly started taking more into my mouth before he couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards and deep throat, choking me slightly as tears welled up slightly but I still continued.

The moans Luffy gave were great to hear and I loved it how vocal he was, how easily he begged and whined for more before he couldn't handle it anymore and came in my mouth. I swallowed the salty fluid before I used my hands and continued pumping his cock as he came down from his high. He was panting heavily as his chest rose up and down. To my surprise, he got up and pushed me onto the bed before roughly grabbing my thighs and pushing them apart, kissing and leaving love bites all over.

"I'm gonna eat you up, (M/N)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll be doing Sabo soon, hopefully I can go back to my one piece book soon. Take care of yourselves:)
> 
> Still writing smut feels naughty


	10. Sabo

[Sabo]

• A bit of a flustered and shy boy in bed at first which (M/N) finds absolutely adorable because the red hues go so well with his blond hair.  
•How does it start? Well Sabo gets all flustered so (M/N) will most likely be the one in charge the first few times before Sabo thinks of even taking charge so a lot of riding and praises to get Sabo out of his shell.  
•Sabo is really warm because of the Mera Mera fruit which makes the room feel more hot and leads to a lot more hasty decisions because both of them aren’t thinking straight. Also be careful so he doesn’t burn the room down.  
•He has a thing for fucking you in his uniform when he does get more confident.  
•Probably has used that white tie of his to take away (M/N)’s vision or bind him to the bed. Doesn’t happen unless he’s extra confident which can sometimes break mid way through sex. 

“Y-You’re really cute down there (M/N), all tied up”

“I know but you look really good from down here, fire boy”

“W-Wait really?!” 

“Yeah, now fuck me like there’s no tomorrow baby”

• Loves it when (M/N) wears his uniform too, thinks he looks badass and cute in it so he won’t hesitate to praise him. Poor (M/N) gets flustered a bit before flirting in response. Then Sabo gets all hot and bothered while setting his shoulders on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Author san is a kinky shit. End of story. I apologize for it ending abruptly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
